Operator enclosures for heavy equipment normally include windows to provide the operator good vision in all directions while permitting environmental control in the enclosure or cab for operator comfort as desired. In most instances the rear window is disposed substantially vertically in the rear wall of the machine.
The vertical disposition of the window does not create any problems during daylight hours. During night-time operation when the operator needs to see to the rear of the machine the window reflects the interior of the cab and forwardly extending portions of the machine. This seriously affects the ability of the operator to see to the rear of the machine.
In some cabs the rear window is angled forwardly. In those instances as well as those which are substantially vertical there is very little room behind the operator's for storage or hooks for coats or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,340 issued Dec. 28, 1993, to Peter M. Nelson et.al. and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application demonstrates this problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an orientation of the rear window that minimizes reflection during night-time operation. it is also desirable to provide a cab in which sufficient room is provided to permit the operator to hang a coat or other items at the back of the cab without encroaching on his/her space when he/she is seated in the cab.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.